Not Lost, Just Misplaced.
by Assena
Summary: **Chapter Three is up! Yay!** All was still. But all was not as it seemed...This is my first DBZ fanfic! It's about a girl who doesn't know anything of her past or her heritage...
1. Prologue

Prologue to Not Lost, Just Misplaced Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, but I do own all my own characters so you cant use them. They're mine. 

Authors Note: This is a story that was made up by me (obviously) and it all started from what I thought Trunks might look like as a girl. Well that's just me for ya. You know how things go. Well c'est la vie! And here's the title: 

**Not Lost, Just Misplaced**

(P.S. anything in Italics are thoughts) 

**PROLOGUE**

All was still. It was night, and a moon that was just past its full hung in the sky like a large yellow dish. In its light stood a small village, and a short distance away was a wood. An owl hooted from far away. But not all was as it seemed to be. Half the village and a few of the surrounding farms stood in ruins. 

Suddenly a shout rang out from within the village. This was followed by more shouts, until a whole mob emerged, yelling angrily, brandishing sticks and pitchforks, chasing something. Or rather, someone. A small child ran from the mob, panting heavily. She glanced behind her at the furious mob and ran faster. Her lavendar hair flopped down in her face and her breath came fast and ragged. The sweat on her forehead dribbled down into her dark eyes and blinded her momentarily ,eyes full of fear as she ran for her life before the pursuing mob that was out for blood.** Her** blood. 

On and on she ran, until she reached the end of the wood and even then she still kept going, weaving in and out of the trees. How she found the strength and stmina to run so fast and so far for so long she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to run or die. And that she was afraid. 

Soon the mob was left far behind, but all she could think of was putting as much space as she could between them and her as possible. Suddenly her foot caught on a tree root and she fell down flat on her face in the dirt. She lay there gasping for breath and trembling, waiting for them to be upon her, to kill her for what she did and what she was. But there was nothing. No yelling. No angry people. No pain. All she could hear was the sound of her own heavy breathing. All at once, everything caught up with her and she only had enough energy to hide herself in a hollow tree before she went to sleep, the sweat still wet on her face. 

She blinked. Her eyes took a moment to focus but when they did... there was a giant black bug sitting right in front of her face. She let out a squeal and sat up. She'd always been terrified of bugs and she never knew why. 

_Okay. You're far too tense. Loosen up, Thyla. _She looked around. Nothing around her looked at all familiar. Every tree looked the same. And she was hungry. So she started walking. 

Thyla had been walking for hours. She was so tired and sore from the previous night. She'd foraged some berries but other than that she'd had nothing. 

_If there's anyone up there watching me, please, I need a miracle._

As she walked she thought. About what had happened. She just couldn't understand it. One minute she'd been little nine-year-old orphan Thyla, dreaming of a better life and the next... She was at a loss to explain it. She'd felt a surge of such absolute power like she'd never felt in her life before, And then- 

Thyla stopped. And stared. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A house in the middle of nowhere! 

"This is unbelievable!" she cried. The house was surrounded by bushes and a vine was grown over one side. It was barely visible through the trees and undergrowth. Thyla bashed around it until she found the door. The plants were completely overgrown and it took her a while to reach it, and when she did she found that it was locked. She cussed and examined the door. It was dirty and the doorknocker and bell were tarnished and weathered. There was a name plate under the bell that was difficult to read. Thyla rubbed at it with her hand and squinted, trying to discern what the letters said. 

"S....O....M? No, that's an N. S-O-N. Son? Huh." She looked around, trying to find the key. In front of her feet was a doormat that faintly read WELCOME. _If I was a key, were would I be? Ah ha! Of course. _Thyla lifted the doormat, took one look and screamed. Sitting where the door mat had been was a huge black beetle, with quickly scuttled away. She shivvered. She snatched up a large brass key encrusted with dirt and fitted it to the keyhole, turned it and shoved the door open. A great cloud of dust rolled out, chocking Thyla for a moment. After the dust settled and she had stopped coughing, she stepped over the threshold into the house. She looked around. A few lonely rays of sunlight struggled through the grime of the boarded-up windows. There were dusty cloths covering the ancient furniture. Faded pictures hung on the grey walls, and Thyla's eyes were drawn to one in particular. It was a framed piece of paper. on the paper were three crudely drawn stick figures, and spidery writing pointing out "mum", "dad" and "me". Across the top was writting in childish spelling, "Hom sweeet hoAme". Thyla suddenly felt uplifted. 

"Home Sweet Home!" she cried, her voice echoing in the dusty room. "Home I finally have a place that I can call home!" 

AN: Well whaddya think? This is just the prologue and I'm working on the next chapter already, but I don't know what's gonna happen in the end yet. I guess I should, but hmm. Well I sort of do. If you have any ideas, or anything to contribute, please email me at goma_ness@yamatoishida.zzn.com. I'd luv to hear from you. Well, I better get on with Chapter One: The Beginning. 


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, 'cept Thyla as I said in the previous chapter yadda yadda... 

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING**

Thyla stood back and wiped a trickle of sweat off her cheek with the back of her hand, leaving a dirty smear across her face. She smiled as she admired her handiwork. The garden, which had previously been wild and overgrown was now at least resembling something like tidy. At least, the vines were gone from the walls, the path to the door was clear and there was a radius of about five metres clear all around the house. The roof was patched and mended and the boards were off the windows. All this had taken her two days, after exploring some of the house, which was still pretty filthy but livable. She was very proud of her progress. 

"Well, I think I'm finally getting somewhere!" she exclaimed out loud to herself. Then she sneezed so violently that she fell backwards into the mud. "Urgghh! Yuk." Picking herself up, she examined the state of her clothes. She'd been wearing the same clothes for three days straight, and they were very dirty. Time for a change. _There must be something in this house I can wear._ She made her way to the newly-oiled door and stepped inside, pulling off her mud-caked shoes as she went. Thyla padded through the dusted and swept lounge and up the stairs to the bedroom she'd been sleeping in for the past night. She yanked open the wardrobe. A small cloud of distubed moths flew out. 

"Aahhhahahahah!!!! AAAARGH!!!! Eew...eww...eew!" She danced on her toes waving her hands about her head to keep the moths away. "Getawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetaway!!" Finally all the tiny insects had disappeared and she ventured a look into the dark wardrobe. She was met with Orange. She looked all across the top and saw orange, with a few other colours thrown in at the end for good measure. In the corner on the floor was a box. Thyla risked the bugs and looked inside. More orange. She scooped one out and held it up. It was one of the orange shirts from above, only this one was ripped to ribbons. Pinned to it was a note, "Shirt from fighting Android 19". _Huh? Whatever **that** means. _She pulled one of the NOT orange shirts from a drawer. It was a white tee-shirt with green sleeves and GOKU printed across the front. _Whatever GOKU is. But it'll do._ Thyla trotted back down the stairs, shedding her dirty clothes as she went. Pulling the much-too-big tee-shirt over her head she headed out side to complete the job. 

The kitchen was spotless. The lounge was tidy. The bedroom was immaculate. Thyla dusted the stairs, sneezed twice, then sighed as she sat down on the bottom steps, completely exhausted with the past four day's work. The house and garden were now looking neat and clean. And she was very tired from the reason she was there in the first place. So she trudged up the stairs and flopped down on her bed and fell asleep instantly. 

_ ** It was night. The full moon hung in the sky, shining down whitely. A child slowly walked along the edge of a pond. Her short lavendar hair brushed the back of her neck and her fringe (parted in the middle) framed her sad dark eyes. She looked at her reflection in the water. Who were my family? Where did I come from? Where am I headed? So many questions. She looked up at the moon; the bright, everlasting moon that came and went like it always had and always would... A small growl escaped her lips. She could feel her blood rushing, her heart pounding.... her hair stood on end as loud gasps forced themselves from her mouth. This was it... she threw her head back and roared. She had found it... this was who she was... She looked again at her reflection in the pond. The huge, hairy, evil face that glared back at her showing gleaming fangs was not her face... and yet it was...**_

Thyla sat up. It was dark, as night had fallen while she was dreaming. _What a weird dream. What was it? It was all slipping away now... No, the memory is gone._

A month had passed before anything interesting happened again to Thyla. Her hunting and fishing skills had improved greatly and she could catch a rabbit by running and jumping after it and grabbing it with her bare hands. She as was agile and alert as a monkey, but that could have something to do with the tail she had discovered sprouting from her hindquarters... 

Life was usual. Thyla kept to the routine she had created for herself since she had found this place. Get up, eat the fruit and veges salvaged from the newly-discovered and -revived vegetable garden, work on the garrden, catch some food for dinner, have a snack, prepare the food caught earlier, eat the food, go to bed. On this particular day the vege garden hadn't needed attention and she'd caught her dinner early so there was nothing to do until she got hungry. So she wandered the house in search of entertainment. 

'Ho hum dum duddle-um," she sang aloud, and jumped up and down, dancing to the beat in her head. "Ho ha la lala la la-huh?" Thyla stopped. She'd heard something hollow. She stamped her foot again. And again. 

"There's something under the floor!" 

"I guess this is it." Thlya looked around at the dark cellar, then up at the trapdoor she'd found under the sofa and come down by. Glancing around, she saw cobwebs and dust and... some boxes. She treaded softly over to them. Then, trembling with anticipation, she opened the lid. _What secrets will i unearth about this forgotten home i know so little about... aaaaahh! _Thyla sighed appreciativly. Even she knew what worth a good sword was. She lifted the dulled blade by the hilt and removed the sheath. The edge was perfect, still keen and sharp... oh. It had a chunk knocked out of the end. Whatever this sword had been hit with must have been very hard. Carfully laying down the sword, she reached in for the next thing. Her enquiring hand came in contact with soft cloth, and she lifted it out. It was navy blue with a big white collar and a red belt. Two soft brown shoes and two red wrist bands fell out with it. 

"A....a...wow!" Thyla held it up against herself. "And it just fits too!" Soon she had pulled out all sorts of treasures that belonged to the house's long forgotten owners. There were all sorts of things. Among the last was a complete orange suit with no rips _(so _that's_ what they're meant to look like!)_ and seven golden globes with different numbers of stars on them. Satisfied that she had seen all that was in the box, she dragged her new treasures up the stairs to examine them closer in the setting sunlight. 

The now-shiny sword lay at her feet. Thyla sat cross-legged on the ground with one of the "star-balls", as she had named them on her lap. It only had one star on it. Thyla ran one hand over it. It was perfectly smooth and beautiful. Thyla grinned and remembered that since she was turning 11 today, she could make herself a birthday wish. She decided to do it with an old rhymn. 

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, please grant this wish I wish tonight," she chanted, then placed the ball on the ground with the others. "I wish there was somebody who could help me find out about my past." Suddenly the sky went pitch black. A strong wind came up, tossing the leaves on the trees violently. Thyla gasped and stood up, but regretted it when the ground shook and she fell over and nearly impaled herself on the sword. 

"What's going on?!?" she screamed, but her words were quickly whipped away by the rising wind. It was then that she noticed the star balls. They were glowing incredibly bright, so bright it hurt her eyes to look at them. She threw herself flat and covered her head with her hands. Abruptly the shaking and wind stopped, although it stayed dark. Thlya tremblingly looked up. And screamed. A huge creature was looming over her. It looked down at her, it's red eyes glowing. It growled 

softly. 

"Rrrrrrr. Your wish has been granted. Good night. Rrrr," it intoned. Suddenly it flew up into the air and vanished. She looked up as her star balls flew up and separated in the sky as well. 

"Wha...what the..." she gasped completely flabbergasted. Slowly the stars twinkled once more throught the inky blackness. And with the stars, the moon. The full moon. Thlya gasped again as she saw it. Her glance turned to a glare. _Oh no. It's happening again. And I can't stop it._ The power surged through her, her blood running hot with fire and ice at the same time. She growled and roared as she grew taller and bigger. Her clothes tore by the sheer size of her. Finally it all stopped. She glanced into the lake. That huge ugly face looked back. 

_Oh Kami. Not again._

AN: Like it so far? Please review, it makes me feel special. Hehehe. 

This is what my little invention Thyla looks like. Cute huh? G-N~^_^~ 

GN~^_^~ 


	3. Chapter Two: Androids Appear

Chapter Two: Androids Appear Disclaimer: As before, blah blah. Oh, and P.S. I don't know half these Japanese words and I won't even pretend to know them. So I'm using the English words for everything. 

**Chapter Two: Androids Appear**

_Oh no. Not again. Why me?_ Thyla's animal instincts started kicking in and taking over her mind. She smashed two trees between her huge hairy fists, her anger escalating out of control. Her furious gaze turned toward the little house nestled in the trees. Her huge feet smashed a path in the forest as she ran toward the place that she now called home... 

_~SLICE~_

A rush of pain raced up her spine. Thyla stopped and shuddered. _My tail-_ Her mind blanked out as she cartwheeled through the air into unconsciousness. 

** 

A shadow was thrown across the figure of the unconscious girl. A soft laugh hung on the air. 

"You poor Saiyan child. You can't control your own strength. You must be it." 

** 

Thyla groaned and cracked open an eye. Slowly she took in her surroundings. A light was glimmering by the stove of her own kitchen, and she realised that she was in her own home. Her (discovered in the basement) sword was within arm's reach, and she was wrapped in a blanket with her (also discovered in the basement) clothes folded nearby. Two figures sat in the kitchen and one stood in front of the stove wearing a pink apron, cooking. The one by the stove had a crest of red hair. The other two were almost identical in height and build, except that one was male and the other female. They spoke softly together. Thyla scowled and silently dressed. _How dare they come into my house and cook my food!_ -for there was a delicious smell of vegetable soup drifting toward her nose. She picked up the sword and stole silently toward them, ready to attack. 

** 

"The girl child is awake," rumbled the tall one by the stove. The female nodded. 

"I know." 

** 

Thyla crept closer to the table, slowly raising the sword. Just as she was within range she swung the sword. The blade came whistling down... 

"You're up then." 

"Wha-" Thyla's eyes grew wide. "How?" The female hadn't even flinched as the blade quivered on her shoulder. It had barely nicked her clothes. She turned her head to face her. Thyla gasped. She had eyes that were so blue they reminded her of ice on a summer's day. Her hair was blonde and cropped short around her ears. She smiled. 

"You were the one who summoned the dragon, weren't you?" Thyla nodded breathlessly, her eyes wide. The woman nodded. "As I thought. The dragon hasn't been Summoned For many Years. It brings back such memories. Doesn't it 17?" She directed the last statement at the man sitting near her. He looked up at Thyla. He had the same ice-blue eyes as the woman but he had longer black hair. 

"The poor child looks stunned," he said, in a strangely monotone voice. "Here. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Android 17, this is my sister Android 18 and the big guy over there is Android 16. And you are?" Both androids looked at her inquisitively. Thyla gulped. 

"I am Thyla," she said, putting the sword back in it's sheath across her back. As she did this she gathered up what was left of her scattered wits. "This is my home. Who gave you permission to just barge in here?" She tried to look angry and menacing to cover up her fear. 18 laughed. 

"Your home? Someone else lived here before you did, and _then_ we were welcome at any time." Thyla was suddenly gripped with fear that she'd stolen someone else's home, but- 

"When I got here it was broken down and neglected, so I fixed it up and I live here! S there!" She stamped her foot and scowled at them. 

"You remind me of someone. Who do you think, 17?" asked 18. 

"I'm not sure, but it's someone important," he replied. 

"Vegeta." The big man at the oven turned with a pot in his huge oven-mitted hands. Placing the steaming pot on the table, he took off the mitts and flipped a photo across the table. Thyla picked it up. In the photo were two men. One had very tall black hair and an angry scowl. The other had purple hair and smiley blue eyes. 

"Who are they?" she breathed, entranced by their faces. 

"The purple haired one is Trunks, and the other is his father Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and your great-great-grandfather." 16 turned to the others. "I think we've found the missing Briefs child." 

AN: You like? And I'm already half way through part four already. Yay me! Want more? Review me please! 


	4. Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah... 

Hey here it is FINALLY! I lost the chapter you see, and it didn't turn up for months.... but it's here now so we'll get on with this shall we! 

**Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed **

"Missing Briefs child? What do you mean?" Android 18 smiled ruefully. 

"If we'd only known- but hindsight is 20/20. It's strange that you should find your way here, one of only two places that still remember your kind." 

"My kind? What do you mean?" Thyla looked utterly bewildered. 16 steered her to a chair and placed a bowl of soup in front of her. 

"You eat and listen. We'll tell you everything." He smiled reassuringly. 18 started talking. 

"You are part of what is left of a spectacular and powerful race called Saiyans. They have he ability to transform, either to Oozaru in full moonlight, or to Super Saiyan. 

"Your great grandfather was Trunks Briefs, one of the last great Saiyans, and president of the Capsule Corporation. Presidents became weaker as the Saiyan blood became diluted in human blood, until the last one, your father, didn't have any power at all. 11 years ago, there was a rebellion. Your father was killed and your mother only just escaped with you. She was a sweet little thing, as pretty as they come. She was descended from Goten, Trunks' best friend, and Marron, my own daughter. But he was ill, and she died when you were just a year old. The Capsule Corp. was taken by another huge company, and the house was burned down. That place is rightfully yours, or what is left of it. 16, 17 and I came here and stopped you destroying this house, which is where Goten grew up and where Chichi died and also where my husband Krillin died. I miss him so much-" 18 choked and surreptitiously wiped away a tear from her eye. 17 patted her shoulder and continued. 

"If we had only known that the Capsule Corp. was going to be taken over, we would have stopped it. But we didn't know until too late. 

"We aren't sure why you are the first since Trunks to have true Saiyan powers; maybe it was because two people of Saiyan ancestry bred, maybe not. But we know that you can fight to get your rightful home back. A bit of training first of course, but in time... You can take revenge on the ones that killed your father and hold the world at his mercy." 

Thyla's eyes were wide as she took all this in. Her soup was cold and untouched. 

"So- so you're telling me that I am heiress to a multi-million dollar international corporation and I am princess of the Saiyan race and I have potential to be incredibly strong?" She looked incredulous, then let out a sharp laugh. "What do you take me for? You come into my house, feed me a story about rich alien princes and expect me to believe that you are me great-great-great-grandmother? How is that possible? Do you take me for a fool? Who do you think I am? Yajirobe?" She laughed again and drank her soup. "Mmm. Good soup. Can I have the rest?" At a nod from 16, she picked up the huge pot and drained the contents. 18 smothered a smile but 17 laughed out loud. 

"If that's not proof I don't know what is! Goku ate like a pig. You should have seen his food bill. Just as well he liked fish." He rose and walked across to the wall and straightened the framed 'Hom seeet HoAme'. "Why can't you accept our story when it is true?" 

"Because I have no reason to," Thyla replied simply. "You don't know my life. Since I can remember I have been running from village to village, after I wake to discover people think I've destroyed them. How could I destroy a whole village in one night? I don't remember doing it and they accuse me and chase me, calling me King Kong and monster and freak. I don't know why. Until I can here I had no home or family, and suddenly you tell me I'm a princess of exceptional power and you expect me to believe you? HA!" She stood up. "It's all too good to be true! And why now do you come to me?" 

"We need your help," said 16, speaking finally. 

"Why do you need my help? Why me? What can I-" she broke off as 16 placed a hand on her head. Images flashed into her mind. The first thing was happiness. A lavender-haired man and a pretty blonde woman stood together, hold a small lavender-haired baby. Suddenly there were screams. The scene was rent by flames. A large figure was bearing down on the little family. The father bundled the now crying baby into her mother's arms and told her to run, pushing her away as he tried to hold back the figure on his own. The mother ran, tears streaming down her face. Behind her, a building was devoured by flames. The huge figure snuffed out the man's life like a flame on a candle. Thyla barely noticed 16 take his hand away and her vision clearing. She didn't notice the tears that flowed unbidden down her cheeks. All she could see was the woman's face as she ran for her life. Finally she became aware of her surroundings. 

Choking back a sob she whispered, "Is that what happened?" 16 nodded slowly. Thyla wiped away her tears and took on a determined look that seemed as at home on her face as it had on Goku's. 

"Then I'll help. I'll teach them for destroying all that good stuff and my parents. They shall pay for what they have done to planet Earth." 

YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! Finally I got this up!!!!!!! I'm so pleased, cos I like this story. I'm gonna get on with it a.s.a.p. 

Don't worry, I'm gonna continue with this! 


End file.
